Spiraling Changes
by ChelydraSerpetina100801
Summary: How one phone call can completely change a persons life. For the better or for the worse.
1. Prologue

Hikaru picked up the phone. A familiar voice rang through.

"Hello, may I speak to director Ryo?"  
>Hikaru immediately recognized the voice. The realization shocked her to the core.<br>"This is a very important matter!"  
>She dropped the phone with a crash.<br>Ryo came racing in, "What in the name of beyblade is going on here?"  
>Hikaru was under her desk curled up, crying silently.<br>The phone was on the floor by her desk. Ryo picked it up cautiously and and said "Hello this is Director Ryo of the WBBA but you can call me the Immortal Phoenix!"  
>"This is Ryuga, you may address me as the Dragon Emperor. I need to talk with you confidentially, is this line secure?"<br>"What!" Ryo exclaimed "but you're dead! And of course this line is secure, what kind of an idiot do you take me for?"  
>"Well I happen to have more strength than you assume and I was just calling to say that there is an extreme threat to the world of beyblade that needs to be addressed. But please let me know if I'm calling at an inopportune time." Said Ryuga sarcastically.<p>

######################END#########################

**A/N This is my first fanfiction! Yay! This chapter is short but the next one won't be. This will continue for a while, my goal is five chapters although it may be more! Please review! It really helps me! (Don't make me start using incentives :3) This fanfic chapter was made in collaboration with Kai Stark.**


	2. Mission

**Realized I forgot the disclaimer, oh well. If I owned Beyblade, Yu would take over Gingka's position as #1 blader and proceed to rule the world from atop a throne of ice cream and everyone else would have to bow to his adorableness!**

Yu and Kenta were eating ice cream at a restaurant with Tsubasa and Madoka when they received the video call. Madoka answered the message.

"Hello, Madoka." Said Hikaru, "We need your help, is anyone with you?"

"Yes" Madoka answered, "I'm with Tsubasa, Kenta, and Yu, why?" She said.

"Come down to HQ as soon as you can. It's very important!" Ryo yelled over Hikaru's shoulder, Hikaru looked annoyed.

"Ok, be there soon!" Madoka said. Yu and the others looked at her, confused.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked.

"I have no idea, let's hope he didn't call us to make commercials for the 'Blader Spirit' again." Madoka replied.

"Please no, not that, oh well. If he does that again, I'm gonna move away so he can't find me anymore." Yu announced

Least we can do is go to HQ and see what it is." Tsubasa commented.  
>"Ok!" They chorused.<p>

~Later~

"We have contacted Zeo Abyss and he has decided to help us. Everyone else said they had prior arrangements and something about commercials..." Ryo announced as they entered the room.

"Why were we brought here?" Yu questioned.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but, Dr. Ziggurat was spotted on a remote island in Japan and we are suspicious of what he could be doing there."

"Do you have this on a reputable witness?" Madoka asked.

"Yes in fact it is Ryuga who we got this report from. Long story short, he survived, woke up on this island, found Dr. Ziggurat and learned of his plans. Then he immediately contacted us to get backup."

Mixtures of "wow"s and "what?"s echoed through the room.

"Yes, indeed. We are sending you six out on a mission to discover what is going on and to eliminate any threats to the world of Beyblade!"

"Ok, when do we leave and what are we looking for?" Asked Tsubasa.

"You leave tomorrow and you need to gather as much information from the locals about what is going on." Hikaru answered.

"Ok. We will get packed and ready!" Zeo replied.

"See you all tomorrow!" Said Ryo and Hikaru in unison

##############################END###############################

**Yay! Second chapter today! Thank you for reviewing, KingdomKeepersGirl, Kingdom's Oathkeeper, and Kai Stark! And thank you Kai Stark and Kingdom's Oathkeeper for following or favoriting! Please anyone else! Review, I love to know what my readers think! **


	3. Who, Where, What, When, and How?

**A/N Yay! I finally got this up! No internet... No wifi... All I could do was write stories! Updates will be slightly more random from here out. **

**Disclaimer- if I owned Beyblade, Reiji would have been tied to a pole and slowly die because of whippings, blood loss, and knife wounds all inflicted by me, maybe poison too. And he would then be thrown in a hole with salt and acid tossed in his wounds. And then collapse, and die. Anyway, you probably get that I hate him by now. And that I can be very violent when I'm mad. :3**

As they arrived at the airport, they went to look for Ryuga. He wasn't there at the air port. Yu and Kenta began to get worried, Madoka decided that they needed to get them to a hotel so they could sleep. While Yu and Kenta were freaking out and Tsubasa was trying to comfort them, they decided they would call a taxi and find their hotel.  
>When they got up the next morning Zeo tried calling Ryuga but it was no use, his phone was off. So they decided to go to the bey-stadium and look for information on Dr. Ziggurat and the rumored new Spiral Core until they found Ryuga. While they were there, Yu motioned for Kenta to look at someone in the crowd. They both looked at each other and snuck through the crowd towards the strange blader. When they were both right behind him, they slipped a note into his hand and ran off.<p>

Ryuto looked down at his hand and wondered how he had gotten this note, it read "Come meet me in the locker room at #10." Normal people would not go or call security but like anyone else in beyblade, he went to the locker to see what it was. When he arrived at locker #10 he noticed that there was nobody there. He was a bit annoyed until he heard small voices above him. He looked up and on top of the locker perched a pair of eyes, one chocolate and one emerald.

Yu and Kenta hid on top of the locker so they could make a plan. They thought they had at least twenty minutes to make a plan of what to do until they noticed a pair of surprised, golden eyes looking up at them. They started and fell off in shock. The mysterious stranger caught them in his arms.

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry that this is short! I had a major case of writers block and couldn't think of anything. I will make the next chapter longer. I promise! Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! Can someone tell me what the difference between a visit and a view is? **

**Goodbye...**

**...for now... *creepy voice* **


End file.
